Crockdur
by Lili76
Summary: Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant et garde-chasse de Poudlard, a toujours été passionné par les animaux. Il les adore, jusqu'à l'obsession. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, l'homme et le chien. Impressionnants mais adorables. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron : **

**\- Et si c'était James Potter qui avait offert Crockdur à Hagrid**

**\- Prompt of the day : résolution**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : ****« Pourrais-tu être stupide ailleurs qu'autour de moi ? »**

**\- Défi fou - Personnage : James Potter**

**\- Collectionnez les POP - Loot Llama - un animal : Écrire sur une créature magique noire ou sur un animal qui est le personnage principal de votre histoire**

**\- défi des belles paroles : #5 Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence**

* * *

Les Maraudeurs avaient pour habitude de se faire remarquer. Ils étaient exubérants, sûrs d'eux.

Ils étaient populaires, et se promenaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme en terrain conquis.

Ils avaient des idées bien arrêtées sur ceux qui étaient fréquentables et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Et sans surprises, ils clamaient haut et fort que les Serpentard avaient une loyauté douteuse… Ils étaient décrits comme les soutiens de Voldemort, et les Maraudeurs n'hésitaient pas à les bousculer pour leur faire payer leur allégeance.

A l'inverse, ils soutenaient le garde-chasse Hagrid. Il était un ancien Gryffondor après tout, et même s'il n'avait pas été diplômé, il était proche de Dumbledore.

Le demi-géant appréciait les quatre garçons, et il n'hésitait pas à leur montrer toutes les créatures qu'il récupérait, plus ou moins légalement.

Souvent, James riait en lui faisant jurer de prendre de bonnes résolutions et de cesser de défier le Ministère avant de se faire arrêter pour avoir introduit une créature dangereuse au sein de l'école. Même si Dumbledore le protégeait, il y avait des limites à son influence, surtout avec la montée de Voldemort.

A chaque expédition des Maraudeurs, Hagrid les couvrait, leur fournissant des excuses. James et Sirius s'en délectaient, surtout que leur ennemi déclaré Severus Rogue cherchait à prouver aux professeurs qu'ils méprisaient ouvertement le règlement.

Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas savoir qu'entre la cape d'invisibilité de James, leurs transformations animagus et l'aide d'Hagrid, ils disposaient d'une liberté quasi illimitée…

Lorsqu'au retour d'une nuit de pleine lune James trouva une boule de poils noirs, tremblante de froid et de peur, il attrapa l'animal et décida de s'en occuper.

Ce fut forcément alors qu'il se promenait dans le couloir avec l'animal contre lui qu'il fut surpris par Severus.

\- Potter. Hors de ton dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé.

\- Snivellus, pourrais-tu être stupide ailleurs qu'autour de moi ? Ronde de préfet, tout comme toi je suppose.

Severus renifla.

\- Tu n'as pas ta cours d'admirateur autour de toi, Potter ?

\- Au moins j'ai des amis. Contrairement à toi, le serpentard antisocial…

\- Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence.

James ricana et bouscula le Serpentard. L'animal blottit contre lui laissa échapper un jappement et Severus plissa les yeux, soudain méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu transportes, Potter ?

James grogna.

\- Retourne dans tes cachots, Snivellus. Tu n'aimerais pas que Dumbledore soit informé que tu fourres ton gros nez là où tu ne devrais pas ?

Puis, sans se préoccuper davantage du Serpentard, il s'éloigna de lui.

Cependant, James, au lieu de retourner dans son dortoir comme il en avait eu initialement l'intention, fit demi-tour. Il se faufila en silence jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et poussa la lourde porte pour arriver dans le parc de l'école.

Après un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien seul, il partit à grands pas en direction de la cabane où vivait Hagrid.

Il était évident pour lui que Severus après avoir entendu un bruit animal venant de ses bras préviendrait les professeurs, et il risquait une inspection de sa chambre.

Depuis le passage d'Hagrid et ses animaux de compagnie pleins de dents et de griffes, le règlement de Poudlard s'était vu enrichi de nombreux points concernant ce qui était autorisé et ce qui était formellement interdit.

Et même si James n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'était exactement l'animal qu'il avait ramassé dans la forêt interdite, il soupçonnait très fortement qu'il n'était pas sur la liste des familiers autorisés au sein de l'école.

Hagrid saurait en prendre soin et saurait très probablement l'identifier. Il vivait après tout presque dans la forêt interdite et connaissait toutes les créatures qui y vivaient. Et puis, la cabane de Hagrid serait une excellente cachette pour un animal.

Si le demi-géant fut surpris de le voir arriver seul - Sirius et Peter étaient restés avec Remus pour l'accompagner dans sa transformation alors que lui avait souhaité mettre la boule de poils à l'abri - il ne fit pas la moindre réflexion.

\- James ! Il y a un souci avec Remus ?

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire affectueux, heureux de voir que Hagrid n'avait pas oublié que c'était la pleine lune et que Remus était en pleine transformation.

Il sortit de sous sa cape la boule noire tremblotante et le présenta à Hagrid, avec un "Tadaaa" amusé.

Le garde chasse se pencha et observa l'animal avec soin, avant de relever la tête, étonné.

\- Un chien ?

James en profita pour détailler la créature à la lumière de la lampe que Hagrid tenait.

\- Un chiot plutôt. Un chiot géant !

Hagrid approcha son doigt du museau de l'animal sous l'oeil attentif de James. En réaction, l'animal lui donna un coup de langue baveux, provoquant un rire de demi-géant.

\- D'où il vient ? Il est à toi ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt interdite. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas avec les autres pour cette nuit. Je voulais le cacher dans le dortoir mais un certain Serpentard au grand nez m'a surpris.

\- Dans la forêt interdite ?

\- Oui. J'ai failli lui marcher dessus. Une boule de poils noire blottie dans un coin sombre, ça ne se voit pas ! J'ai pensé qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps, c'est encore un bébé.

Hagrid commença à jouer avec l'animal, avec délicatesse, souriant et parlant au chiot comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé. En le voyant faire, James su exactement quoi faire.

\- Hagrid ? Il a besoin d'un maître. Tu serais parfait pour t'en occuper. Il pourrait t'aider quand tu vas dans la forêt interdite, et il te tiendrait compagnie. Et le Ministère ne pourra pas te l'ôter puisque c'est un chien. Les élèves ne peuvent pas en avoir mais le réglement ne parle pas du personnel…

Hagrid se figea, ignorant le chien qui lui mordillait les doigts, vexé de voir qu'il n'avait plus l'attention exclusive du barbu.

\- Pour moi ? Tu veux me le donner ?

James lui sourit affectueusement.

\- Bien sûr ! Je sais que tu prendras soin de lui, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es merveilleux avec les animaux Hagrid !

Le demi géant le regarda avec les yeux humides, bouche bée et ému. Puis, il serra le chiot contre lui, laissant échapper un rire de joie.

\- Je vais lui installer un panier contre la cheminée. Pour qu'il soit bien au chaud. Quelque chose de bien douillet. Et puis, j'irais lui acheter de la viande fraîche. Pour qu'il grandisse bien.

James gloussa, en regardant l'improbable duo. Le géant au cœur tendre qui aimait les animaux au delà du raisonnable et la créature de la forêt interdite qui donnait de grands coups de langues sur la barbe du garde-chasse.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment Hagrid ?

Le demi géant s'immobilisa soudain pour réfléchir intensément à la question. Le chiot noir, visiblement mécontent d'être ignoré lui mordilla les doigts.

\- Il a les dents pointues ! Crockdur ! Je vais l'appeler Crockdur !

James se mit à rire et grattouilla la tête du chiot qui secouait la queue avec enthousiasme.

\- Je passerai le voir demain, je vais retrouver les autres. Dis moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit avec lui, ok ?

Hagrid hocha la tête tout en essayant d'essuyer ses yeux pour masquer son émotion.

\- Avec Crockdur on sera heureux de te voir et de t'aider quand tu voudras !


End file.
